Sacred Teachings Zephyr
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60357 |no = 1775 |element = Dark |rarity = Omni |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 80 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 4 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61 |normal_distribute = 18, 12, 10, 6, 8, 6, 8, 6, 8, 4, 5, 4, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76 |bb_distribute = 15, 10, 8, 6, 8, 6, 8, 6, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 2, 1, 2, 1 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88 |sbb_distribute = 12, 10, 6, 4, 6, 4, 6, 4, 6, 4, 6, 4, 6, 4, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 1 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100 |ubb_distribute = 12, 10, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2, 1 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Zephyr was trying to uncover the Sealed God's true motives behind his actions during the fall of the 12 Guardians of the Gods. However, by the time he had learned what he needed to know, he had no home left to return to. Had he been able to spot the plot developing before his eyes sooner, he could have warned his friends about it and have them work in unison against it, for the bonds among them were strong. Upon witnessing Zephyr's noble heart at work, perhaps the gods would have reconsidered their stance on the destruction of humanity. |summon =Our friendship was strong. Sure, we didn't always agree on everything, but that's what love is all about. |fusion =Preparations are complete, and he has full confidence in his plans. Now is the perfect time to strike! |evolution =Sodis, I made it back in time. I don't know why, but I feel so warm inside. |hp_base = 5444 |atk_base = 2738 |def_base = 2307 |rec_base = 2336 |hp_lord = 7118 |atk_lord = 3392 |def_lord = 2884 |rec_lord = 2906 |hp_anima = 8235 |rec_anima = 2608 |atk_breaker = 3690 |def_breaker = 2586 |def_guardian = 3182 |rec_guardian = 2757 |def_oracle = 2735 |rec_oracle = 3353 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 52 |ls = Shadow God's Bonds |lsdescription = 40% boost to all parameters, 15% damage reduction from Light, Dark types, hugely boosts Dark elemental damage & considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate |lsnote = 150% elemental damage & 20% OD fill rate |bb = Bladeless Darkness |bbdescription = 18 combo Dark attack on all foes, slightly boosts OD gauge, considerably boosts BB gauge, greatly restores HP, considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns & considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec of Dark types for 3 turns |bbnote = 8% OD fill, fills 8 BC, heals 3500-4000 + 32.4% healer Rec, 20% OD fill rate & 120% parameter boost to Dark types |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 360 |sbb = Srotas Nemesis |sbbdescription = 22 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, hugely boosts OD gauge, hugely boosts BB gauge, greatly restores HP, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns & considerably boosts own Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns |sbbnote = 8% OD fill, fills 8 BC, heals 3500-4000 + 32.4% healer Rec, 170% parameter boost & 120% self parameter boost |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 22 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 27 |sbbdc = 22 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = Divine Dissent: Daath Closer |ubbdescription = 26 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, enormously boosts OD gauge, fills BB gauge to max, activates Dark barrier, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns & enormously raises normal hit amount for 3 turns |ubbnote = 50% OD fill, activates 30,000 HP barrier, 300% parameter boost & adds +3 hits to each hit count (extra hits deal +100% damage) |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 26 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 26 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Supporter from the Shadows |esitem = |esdescription = Adds Def ignore effect to attacks for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB, boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to remaining HP & raises normal hit amount |esnote = 0.5% boost per 1% HP remaining & adds +1 hit to each hit count |evofrom = 60356 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Raises all parameter boost from 20% to 40% |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 80% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_2_sp = 10 |omniskill2_2_desc = Raises Spark damage boost from 80% to 100% |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boosting |omniskill3_1_sp = 30 |omniskill3_1_desc = Raises normal hit amount |omniskill3_1_note = Adds +1 hit to each hit count (extra hits deal +20% damage) |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 |omniskill4_2_sp = 35 |omniskill4_2_desc = Adds enormous Spark damage boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_2_note = 130% boost |omniskill4_3_sp = 35 |omniskill4_3_desc = Adds great HP restoration for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_3_note = Heals 3500-4000 + 15% Rec |omniskill4_4_sp = 30 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds considerable BB gauge boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_4_note = Fills 8 BC |omniskill4_5_sp = 20 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds considerable Atk, Def, Rec boost to Light types for 3 turns effect to BB |omniskill4_5_note = 120% boost |notes = |addcat = 12 Guardians of the Gods |addcatname = Zephyr5 }}